vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matatabi (Nibi)
Summary Matatabi (又旅, Matatabi), more commonly known as the Two-Tails (ニ尾, Nibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts created by Hagoromo from the chakra of his mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Like the others tailed beasts, Matatabi was originally free to roam the world until she was captured by Hashirama Senju, who sold her, along with Gyuuki to Kumogakure, attempting to keep the balance of power between the five great nations. Matatabi was eventually sealed inside Yugito Nii, and captured again by the Akatsuki, who used Matatabi as a weapon of mass destruction to try to capture Naruto and Killer B during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Matatabi, commonly known as the Two-Tailed Beast (Nibi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Tailed Beast (Chakra Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect chakra from great distances), Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Tailed Beast Telepathy, Resurrection, Large Size (Type 2), Intangibility (Although the Bijuu transform into physical matter and give themselves normal biological bodies, they are primarily made entirely out of energy, and have been shown to exist in this state. As they are masses of energy in this state, they are impossible to kill by normal means), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (All Tailed Beast lack a soul since they are just masses of chakra) Attack Potency: Island level (Her Biju Bomb is this powerful. Can harm Hachibi, who tanked his own Bijuudama) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the other Tailed Beasts) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Island Class (Being made of pure chakra, she should be able to physically produce the same energy as her Bijuudama) Durability: Island level (Comparable to Hachibi who tanked his own Bijuudama) Stamina: Very high. Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves and Kurama is the strongest of the 9 Tailed Beasts Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: High Weakness: It will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fireball: Matatabi forms a large fireball from her mouth and shoots it at the target. It was powerful enough to turn a large building into rubble with one shot. * Tailed Beast Shockwave: A tailed beast uses its massive chakra reserve to turn anything from a roar or a wave into a powerful force of pressure and destruction. * Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Ball): The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast and its jinchūriki. To form the attack, they gather both positive black chakra, and negative white chakra, then shape it into a sphere. The ball can be fired differently, either in a spherical form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Naruto Category:Intangibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6